Magical Blader
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Fem Harry is adopted by Ray Kon's mother legally and magically which sets several of Dumbledore's plans on their ear. How will fem Harry having Tyson and the others at her side change the final fight with Tommy Boy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: \this is Takao speaking mentally\

/this is Tyson speaking mentally/

bit beast speaking

 _word emphasis, titles of songs, movies, books etc_

$ parseltongue $

Events of Harry Potter have been pushed forward by ten years meaning Dahlia was born in 1990.

Surrey, 1995:

Kon Xiao sighs internally at the fact that she had been sent to broker the deal with the fat man for the drill bits that were needed for her village and she also had her son Ray with her. Apparently the fat man had a son as well and the village was hoping Ray would get along with the fat man's son. Oh wait, the fat man did have a name, Vernon Dursley. What she wasn't expecting was her maternal senses to be going off the instant she set foot in the house or for Ray to actually stick close to her, Ray was an adventuresome little kit the fact that he wasn't straying told her that he felt uneasy in the house. Why her maternal senses and her inner cat were screaming at her she had no idea. Not until her son returned from a trip to the restroom did she understand why her maternal instincts and inner feline were acting up as they were, " Māmā yǒuyī gèrén zài lóutī xià de wǎn guì(Mama, there's someone in the cupboard under the stairs). "

Xiao closes her eyes and concentrates on her senses before she gets up and walks over to the cupboard, once outside of it she could hear the soft whimpers and her inner feline is yowling in rage. Xiao busts open the door and her golden eyes widen in horror, she recognized the girl on sight, Dahlia Dorea Potter, the only one to ever survive the killing curse. These abhorrent people were her caretakers? Xiao picks her up and hums softly before turning to glare at Vernon and his wife angrily and she immediately gets the drill bits and the girl signed over to her. She gathers up all of Dahlia's things, including her parents things with her magic making sure the contract was out of Dursley's reach when she does so. Once that was done she was out the door with her son.

The mother was surprised when what she recognized as a baby basilisk slithers up her and around the shivering girl in her arms, " Ray, we need to apparate to the Chinese Magical Embassy so I can make sure my custody of her is complete. "

Ray nods, he hadn't seen his mother this angry before. Ray is left in Dahlia's room as hushed angry conversations occur. Never realizing at that moment that he had a little sister to protect, one that his mother would end up blood adopting and then she names the Kon family lawyer as the legal and magical guardian to her two children, most especially in England and Scotland. She wouldn't put it past that old goat to actually try and reclaim her though she would look into Sirius Black and see what the score there was. When her lawyer reports back two hours later that he had never received a trial she has him contact the British Magical Embassy and fill them in. She had no way of knowing that she had just started a chain reaction that would topple several plans of the old goat's.

Sirius meets with Xiao and agrees to remain Dahlia's Magical Guardian while staying in Britain to keep the old goat in check. While he may have been the white sheep of the family he was still a Black and Blacks were well known for their vindictiveness. He hired the lawyer that freed him as the Black family lawyer, hired a PR person and sent them to town on the idiots that wrote about his goddaughter without permission and named his cousin Andromeda as the Black family Proxy on the Wizengamot. He needed to recover and then study up because he damn well knew his pup would need help, or should he say his kit at this juncture. Xiao and Sirius keep in touch and discuss ideas, then it was left to the lawyers after Xiao's untimely death.

June 2001, China:

Kon Dà lì rolls her emerald eyes at her brother, " Nǐ shìfǒu yǐjīng fàngsōng, lǎoxiōng(Would you relax already, bro)! "

Kon Ray hears the exasperation in his sister's voice, " Duìbùqǐ, wǒ zhǐshì dānxīn zàicì miànlín báihǔ(Sorry, I'm just nervous about facing the White Tigers again). " Ray says as they disembark from the plane with the rest of the Bladebreakers. Dà lì acted as their mechanic for the most part but she could blade just as well as her brother could and would act as an alternate if necessary. Dà lì runs a hand through her ebony hair before snagging Tyson Granger before he can run off, " Dà lì, come on, I need to move. "

" You don't know the language well enough for me to set you loose, Tyson. "

Tyson sighs, she'd been teaching him the most common phrases mostly so he could handle himself though he'd found he actually liked learning the language. " Wǒ méi nàme juéwàng(I'm not that hopeless). "

Dà lì blinks, " Nǐ yīzhí zài yánjiū nǐ zìjǐ de. Bù huài, wǒ de xuéshēng(You've been studying on your own. Not bad, student of mine). "

Tyson rolls his eyes at this, " Why thank you, sensei. "

Dà lì rolls her eyes this time even as they claim their luggage, Ray could handle the others while Dà lì dealt with keeping Tyson out of too much trouble. The British transplant smirks as she leads Tyson to the magical portion of the airport to catch a cab. Tyson's eyes widen as he takes in the Magical Shopping Center, " Wèishéme wǒmen yào lái zhèlǐ wúlùn rúhé(Why did we come here anyhow)? "

" Wèi liǎo dédào nǐ dāngrán shúxī(To get you a familiar, of course). "

Tyson's brown eyes widen, he hadn't been able to find one in Japan because of his personality problem, it was more he was supposed to be a twin but his brother died in womb and his soul joined with Tyson's giving him two distinct personalities. Dà lì had brought him here for that reason, there may be a familiar in China for Tyson and Takao. Technically speaking his name was legally Takao, even though Tyson had been in control first, it had been his grandpa to dub him Tyson, Takao happened to have blue eyes as well. Twin souls were rare apparently and made finding a familiar hard and Tyson wasn't that skilled in summoning magic.

Dà lì leads him to the Menagerie and Tyson's eyes flicker between blue and brown until one eye is blue and one is brown. The thirteen year old walks forward towards the Jiuweihu or Kitsune portion of the shop before stopping before one with three tails already. His companion watches on as the kit slips out of his cage and clamps his teeth gently down on the offered hand. Jiuweihu rarely fully bonded with human wizards, a bonding like this well, the kit had probably been a troublemaker waiting for his partner to come for him. The emerald eyed still twelve year old waits for Tyson to snap out of the bonding trance and she talks things over with the proprietor and manages to get everything Tyson would need procured and paid for at seventy-five percent off thanks to the fact that the kit had chosen to bond to Tyson.

Dà lì leads him out of the store with their purchases and sees that his eyes were blue at the moment, " Hey, Takao, Tyson all right? "

" Yeah, the bonding just exhausted him, Daria. " Takao says, he always called her by the Japanese version of her name.

" Understandable, now what are you two naming your new familiar? " Dà lì asks him.

" Loki. " was the immediate response.

Dà lì smiles at this she also had a kitsune as a familiar, as well as a Basilisk that she named Angitia, and she had named hers Eris, they wander around the magical shopping center a while longer, Takao picking up a few outfits that suited him more but Tyson could still tolerate. His companion picked up some more potions ingredients since she needed the migraine relief potion, she made sure to keep Pepper Up stocked as well, and some nutrient potions as well. She loved the fact that the BBA was paying for magical and mundane tutoring for them all. Eris, her own familiar leaps up onto her shoulder just then looking like a normal cat. Loki takes cat form immediately as well, sensing they were about to leave the magical areas.

When they meet up with the others Dà lì frowns at how confrontational her brother's old team was being and her nails sharpen into claws even as she walks forward, Eris taking her true form and leaping between Ray and Lee. Wong Lee winces when he spies Kon Dà lì approaching, looking every inch the pissed off feline female. Pink haired Wong Mariah smirks, " Told ya she'd be pissed at ya, Lee. "

Lee shudders at this as the female Kon draws even with her brother, " Is there a problem here, Wong Lee? "

The underlying hiss to her tone told him all he needed to know, she was very close to tearing into him right there, " Yeah, dude, is there a problem with my teammate? " Takao asks.

Lee turns to look at the new speaker and almost flinches, he thought that Kai guy could put off the 'don't fuck with me or mine' vibe, this new guy could do so even worse than Kai. That Max kid had beaten Kevin in a Beybattle as well and then he sees the other kitsune at his feet, " Dammit, Dà lì, how did you happen to have the most badass teammate with you anyhow? "

The emerald eyed girl smirks, " He needed a familiar and his name is Takao, watch the eyes, blue means Takao is in control, brown means Tyson is, twin souls, Lee. "

All four White Tigers curse at this, twin souls, shit, and the female Kon wasn't complaining about the back up either. Mariah is snickering internally at this, leave it to the emerald eyed girl to immediately terrify the boys and latch onto the cute and dangerous one. Mariah winks at Dà lì and her best friend smirks. Communicating with only their eyes they arrange to meet up later and just talk. The boys all knew better than to get in the way of the girls remaining friends. First off the younger Kon had only acted as her brother's mechanic and hadn't been an official part of the team and there weren't many girls Mariah and Dà lì's age in their village. This meant that they had bonded very quickly, she'd bonded quickest with her brother of the children naturally but Mariah came in a close second.

Once at the tournament the emerald eyed girl just works on the beys while keeping an eye on the action, she was not blading in this tournament. As the guys win their battles she focuses on the new attack and stamina rings she was making for Dragoon, though she did watch Takao battle Lee and it was easy to see that Lee was unnerved by Takao. Kai looks at their female teammate, " You are something else aren't you, Dà lì? "

She smiles, " Believe me, Kai, I could beat anyone here and I have kicked Lee's ass several times in a bey battle. They're grateful they don't have to face me. "

Thankfully Ray and his former teammates make amends while Mariah and Dà lì exchange their current contact information. The Bladebreakers were off to America to battle the All Starz.

2002, Unknown Island:

Dà lì curses viciously in Russian when she wakes up and discovers what had happened, her swearing wakes up her fellow Bladebreakers. She also noticed the bands around their arms and the swears intensify. " Маленькая сестра, что не так(Little sister, what's wrong)? " Kai asks.

" Tyson, remember when Hilary, Chief, and I were captured by that group that wanted to battle you? " Dà lì asks.

Brown eyes switch over to blue, " Shimatta, they're after our bit beasts, aren't they? "

The emerald eyed girl nods just as Hilary comes to and as Max takes the first battle she is watching closely and her eyes narrow, " Max, full throttle. "

Max's blue eyes narrow at the advice, they had all learned to listen to Dà lì over the months they had been a team together. That was her way of telling him to use full power the instant he summoned Draciel. After he wins the emerald eyed girl notices the cliff breaking under Takao and moves on instinct, shoving him back and twisting in midair to catch on to the cliff. She winces as she catches herself but she doesn't stop and uses the momentum to swing herself back up onto stable ground, " Gǒu niáng yǎng de, shānghài(Son of a bitch, that hurt)! "

Ray was already examining her left wrist, " Why didn't you use magic to pull him back anyhow? "

" First instinct wasn't magic, Dàgē. " Dà lì snaps.

Ray shakes his head, knowing she got bitchy when she was in pain but thankfully she hadn't broken it. " Zhìyù niǔshāng(Heal sprain)! "

Dà lì sighs, " Xièxiè nǐ, dàgē(Thanks, big brother). "

" It's still gonna be tender for a while but it should be fine by the end of the day. " Ray says.

Takao frowns, he should have noticed that faster than he did, still Daria was half cat demon so she could handle something like that. " We need to deal with these idiots but we also need to call for help. "

" We could send a Patronus to Mr. Dickenson. " Max suggests.

" No, we split up, I'll go with Hilary and Chief to call for help, you four keep battling, though someone will need to launch for Dà lì. " Kai states.

Dà lì snorts and pulls out an Ace bandage, wrapping her left wrist up, giving Kai a look. The gray haired teen rolls his eyes at this, he forgot that she was their go to medic and carried the single most comprehensive non medically trained in the mundane world first aid kit. She tosses water bottles and pain killers to Kai and has them all drink a nutrient potion as well. Then they head their separate ways, " Thanks for the advice, Dà lì. " Max says.

" No problem. We need to battle at our best in order to keep our bit beasts with us. Takao should probably face Ozuma next time since his blading style is slightly different from his twin's after all. " Dà lì states.

All three of them agree with this, well four considering Tyson also agreed. Thankfully Eris and Loki had made the trip with them though Ray's familiar, a hellcat, was with their uncle Stan. Loki and Eris could actually blend in while Měilì, Ray's familiar could not. Max's familiar, a Dark Phoenix named Sirena, stayed with his dad, Kai's familiar happened to be a Dire Wolf pup that he found abandoned, the runt of the litter, midnight black except for his paws which were dark gray, his eyes were a burnt gold, he was named Vyzhivshiy which meant survivor in Russian. Vyzhivshiy was with Tala and the other Demolition Boys at the moment, this meant they had two familiars with them, well three counting Angitia, Dà lì's basilisk familiar.

" Here's hoping Kai gets through. " Ray says.

" He's with them because he's one of the best here with battle and defense magics with me coming in a close second, don't need my left hand to cast spells. " the emerald eyed teen states firmly.

" Makes sense plus Takao gets into more trouble and therefore might actually need the medic of the team, not to mention the mechanic as well. " Ray admits.

" Plus, Takao and I are the best shielders we have. " Max says.

Takao smirks, " I can also bust down wards exceptionally fast, damn good at cursebreaking as well. Plus, I share wind elemental magic with Tyson, Ray has Earth, and Max has water, what element do you have, Daria? "

Dà lì blinks at this, " Thought that was obvious, I'm a natural flier, I'm a wind element with a minor affinity for fire because of Drixa. "

All three boys blink while Tyson snickers at his twin, Takao rolls his eyes and tells Tyson to shut up. /No way, Takao, that much should have been obvious./

\Tyson, shut up, please.\

/Dude, I can't bug anyone else except for you and I won't bug Dà lì./

\Suck up.\ Takao retorts.

/This is why she prefers me for the romantic dates./ Tyson fires back.

Takao starts rubbing his temples and muttering about chattering twins. Ray sighs at this while Dà lì grins, " Aw, is Tyson bugging you, Takao? "

"Daria, make him stop, please? " Takao says, his voice taking on the same tone Tyson's does when he's asking for help or begging someone to do something.

Dà lì sighs, " Let him out for a little while okay, take over if you need to battle. "

Takao complies and closes his eyes, they open to reveal Tyson's brown eyes, " You did that just to get control back, didn't you? "

Tyson smirks, " Well, yeah. Don't need my bad ass twin in control right now. Besides, last I checked I'm the one that's better at Transfiguration than the rest of you, including my twin. "

Max shakes his head at this, " True and you have plenty of things to transfigure around here. "

" Yep, I'm the better choice to be in control right now even if Takao didn't want to admit it. " Tyson says.

They all had to admit that he had a point with that. Dà lì rolls her shoulders even as Eris and Loki are scouting out around them. They all stop to rest on a truck and the emerald eyed girl curses internally when her danger sense blares at her too late to do any good. Instead she and Ray were quick to use spell circles to keep them all in the truck and from getting injured. Ray provided extra cushioning for his sister since she had been injured. Once they were driven remotely off a cliff and into a valley Max uses his healing to revitalize the Kon siblings, " Thanks, Max. " is the stereo response.

" No big, now, I believe we're meant to go in there. "

" Loki, scout. " Tyson says.

" Eris, stick close, Angitia, wake up and stay alert. " Dà lì orders.

They head into the cave and Dà lì uses the Lumos charm to light their way, mostly for Max and Tyson. When they reach the hidden stadium the emerald eyed Kon sibling frowns and looks at her brother, " Qǐng jì zhù, nǐ shì bùfèn māo yǒu yè shì jiā shàng yōuyuè de tīngzhèng huì, wǒ huì ná zhè yīgè, dàn Driger zuì shìhé, quán yóumén, dà gēgē(Remember that you are part cat and have night vision plus superior hearing, I'd take this one but Driger is best suited, full throttle, big brother). "

Ray smirks and his sister goes over to Tyson, once the lights have been blown out by Dark Emperor Bat Dà lì's eyes can be seen glowing as can Ray's. Ray releases Driger immediately after the lights go out and goes full power after his opponent. His sister giving the others a play by play by sight and hearing. After he wins they end up having to run out of the collapsing cave. " Well, that was fun, she needed to remind you that you're part cat, Ray? " Tyson asks.

" Why did you have to teach him Chinese, huh? " Ray asks his sister?

" So he could handle himself in China. " is the riposte.

Tyson grins, " Takao could always translate for me anyhow. " He knew the others wouldn't fully understand what that meant but his twin happened to have the gift of tongues.

Ray groans at this and starts muttering under his breath too fast for the Granger twins to comprehend but his sister on the other hand does and promptly hits her brother with a gender change potion. Ray's horrified scream was well worth it in his sister's opinion. Tyson and Max bust up laughing as their friend gets more in touch with his feminine side. Dà lì just grins at her brother turned sister and snaps a picture before tossing the camera into her mokeskin bag. Ray's golden eyes widen in horror, " Xiǎo mèimei, méiyǒu(Little sister, no). "

" I'm sure Lee and the others would love to see how lovely of a girl you make, Dàgē. It won't be any trouble for me to send them copies of the picture once I get it developed. " Dà lì says.

Tyson and Max watch as Ray chases her around but the emerald eyed Kon always evaded him until Ray gives up, " How long will this last? "

" Another two and a half hours. " is the response.

Tyson chuckles at this, " Dà lì, don't suppose you can teach me how to make that potion, can you? "

" Of course I can. Thinking of nailing your own big brother with it? " Dà lì asks him.

" Hell yes, Hiro deserves it, not even sending a birthday card, I'd've settled for an e-card but no...he's too busy for that. " Tyson mutters.

His girlfriend just smirks at this and Tyson finds himself grinning before pulling the full time female Kon to him. His emerald eyed girlfriend needs no prompting from him and to Ray's discomfort, he still hadn't adjusted to Tyson dating his sister, he currently she gets to watch his sister kiss Tyson or Tyson kiss her, it was hard to tell whom moved first. He had accepted that Tyson was her mate but, he wasn't quite ready to deal with the couple stuff yet. Max just shrugs his shoulders at the disgruntled currently older sister with a still very much male mind set.

Tyson sighs internally knowing he has to end the kiss, hopefully he could get some time alone with his girlfriend in short order. It would be hard but, Tyson knew he and Takao would make the time for their emerald eyed tigress. She was the one that made sure they didn't train too hard or too long. She kept their bey in good shape as well along with them. Had Tyson or Takao realized they were being watched they would not have kissed their girlfriend right then. The doctor in charge of this island experiment smirks and plots on how to separate her from the others.

Dà lì curses some time later, her head pounding, what the hell had happened to her anyhow? Where was she and why was she feeling pure unadulterated rage from Tyson and Takao anyhow? Once her vision clears her emerald eyes widen in horror, " Well hello there, Miss Kon, welcome to your new accommodations. " This is said by a teen with dark purple hair and his eyes were almost black. She also notices she was chained to the ground behind him and he was standing in front of a freaking waterfall. She subtly uses her magic to dry herself off and then shield herself from the water and warm herself up.

" Tyson's gonna kill you if not him then well, you better hope my brother and Kai let him deal with you. " No way in hell was she gonna tell this idiot about Takao.

Takao Granger stalks forward, his blue eyes narrowed in the promise of pain. Someone had taken his Daria. Ray was right behind him, golden eyes flashing in anger as well, no one messed with his little sister and got away with it. When the boys and familiars reach the waterfall Takao stalks forward with the grace of a panther hunting his prey. It was shortly after the battle begins that Kai and the others rejoin them. Kai's hands clench into fists when he sees his adoptive little sister chained to the ground, " Takao is going to destroy that fool, no two ways about it. "

It was then they notice Ray's gender change, " What did you do to piss your sister off anyhow? " Chief asks him.

" Muttered under my breath about Tyson and Takao, she heard me. " Ray admits.

Takao's blue eyes are narrowed in pure determination, " Hey, Daryl, taking _my girl_ out from under me will get your blade demolished. No one messes with _my_ Daria, got it. "

Daryl shudders at the look Takao sends his way and he thought Kai was the scary one of the Bladebreakers. Apparently messing with Granger's girl brought out the bad ass, who knew. Dà lì snarls under her breath as she can't get free of the damn chain and Drixa wouldn't be able to get enough traction to break her free either and unlocking charms weren't working. Plus, she couldn't even launch Drixa, the emerald eyed girl meets Takao's eyes and calls out in her second tongue, " Qǐng jì zhù, quán yóumén(Remember, full throttle)! "

" Shǐzhōng, wǒ de mǔ lǎohǔ(Always, my tigress). " Takao replies and calls out Dragoon at full power, destroying the capture system and the enemy bey at the same time while also having Dragoon break his girlfriend free. Then Takao stalks forward and full out decks Daryl, knocking him out, " You all right, Daria? "

Emerald eyes give him a baleful look, " You could have let me punch his lights out, Takao! "

" Sorry, wǒ de mǔ lǎohǔ, next time you can deck the idiot, okay. "

" All right, I can forgive you this time. " is her response as he pulls her up. Eris nuzzles her mistress' legs before backing off, letting Takao help her back over to the others since her mistress had taken a rather hard knock to the head.

2003, America:

Takao Granger glares at his brother, " You're benching me, you bench me you bench Daria as well, Oniisan. "

Dà lì was very pissed off at the moment, she had warned the fool about pairing Daichi and Tyson yet he hadn't listened and now he was acting as though his little brother was being selfish when the fault clearly lay with Hiro himself, after facing Voltaire, Boris, the Dark Bit Beasts, and several other things together she and Tyson were much more powerful bladers and asking either one of them to take their skill level down was the height of stupidity.

" You know what, I'm done, Takao and I don't need a coach, we'll form our own team and break off if need be. " Dà lì states.

Hiro looks stunned while Kenny Saien, Chief, sighs, " Just take the day off before you make any rash decisions, okay, Takao, Dà lì, spend some time together while we're at the tournament. "

Once they've left Hilary looks at Kenny, " What was that all about, Chief? "

Kenny sighs, " Hiro fucked up and refuses to admit it, the only reason Dà lì stays with us is because of Takao and Tyson. She can't stand you, Hilary, yet, she loves Tyson/Takao, so she stays for them even if they share a body. "

Hiro winces, the female blader had warned him that pairing Daichi and Tyson was a bad move, he had never beaten her in a battle either. " How badly am I going to need Ray's protection, Chief? "

" Why would you need my protection anyhow, Hiro? " Ray asks, he'd come over to see his sister only to find her and Dragoon's wielder missing.

" I pissed off your little sister. " Hiro answers.

Dizzy was quick to give Ray the rundown of what had been going on in the BBA Revolution since he and the others had left. Ray winces, " Well shit, you're screwed, Hiro. Kai, Max, and I only left the team so we could battle against Tyson/Takao. It was my sister that kept all of our partings on friendly terms. I am not getting in between her and you especially if you've been limiting their alone time. "

Takao had followed his steaming mad girlfriend to the park where he finds himself in a fierce spar. He was just glad he had started sparring with Ray and Kai shortly after they all met, otherwise he would be fucked but good in this bout. Damn his brother for pissing her off this much, " Daria, Wǒ de mǔ lǎohǔ(my tigress), ease up. "

Dà lì throws one more punch before she relaxes, " I know, Wǒ de mǔ lǎohǔ, I know, my brother is a worse cock block than yours is. We've hardly had any time just for us. Come on, let's go have some fun, do couple things for the first time in three months. " Takao says.

That was how Takao found himself in a teen club just being with his girl, oh, he stayed out for this, clubbing, yeah, that was his scene since he was better at projecting the don't fuck with me vibe than Kai was and the don't fuck with my girl vibe as well. Tyson could handle just about every other type of date setting except for the clubbing scene. Tyson just couldn't give off the badass vibe that his brother could. Dà lì was enjoying herself immensely as she danced with Takao, some time to themselves, finally. On one of their breaks they're approached by none other than Kai himself, " I see Hiro finally pissed you both off enough, huh? "

" First off my older brother is a bigger cockblock than Ray, second the bastard benched me because he couldn't acknowledge that he was at fault for that loss. By benching me he effectively benched Daria as well, she warned him not to pair Tyson and Daichi but, he didn't listen. "

Kai winces, he'd seen that battle and realized the major fuck up Hiro had just committed, " I am really beginning to regret leaving the team, Takao but, I also want to face you in battle as well so…"

" After this tournament is over and all of you have assured yourselves of your masculinity we can all be a team again because frankly it's because of you I'm stuck with Hilary, sure Chief is still on the team but Hilary and Hiro, dick move, Kai. " Dà lì says.

" Sorry, Dà lì, promise after this we're all a team again and we can enter individual tournaments if we want to face your boyfriend from now on, okay. " Kai says.

" Sure, oh, watch out for Brooklyn, his Zeus is immensely powerful, probably only Drixa and Dragoon would survive a battle with him unless Dranzer really is reborn from his ashes. " Dà lì says softly, Kai was like another big brother to her and she didn't want to see him hurt by losing Dranzer.

Kai's eyes widen at this warning, his little sister was something else all right. He was the only one whom had actually figured out whom she really was and knew that keeping her out of Magical Britain's clutches was a must. It was why they had never had stopovers in Britain. " Daichi is getting better though. "

" Yeah but trying to match his skill level or at least sync with him is hard. You saw the match, right? " Takao asks.

Kai winces, oh yeah, he, Max, and Ray had watched it together. They had all seen that Tyson had done all he could to work with Daichi but, the synergy wasn't there yet. The fact that he had then been subsequently benched through no fault of his own, damn not even he was that cruel, " Hiro fucked up monumentally, knowing you and your brother, Takao, you had both been working with Daichi to get that synergy with Chief and Dà lì's help, right? "

" Yeah, we were but, we hadn't had enough time, he tried a sink or swim method instead, I have no doubt Chief and Daichi will win but, benching me proves nothing except he's trying to establish himself as the alpha in our sibling relationship, good luck with that. Tyson's pissed off at Hiro to the point where I'll be in control for the next while around our brother. " Takao states.

Kai winces again, Tyson was that pissed off, yeowch, Hiro was screwed, not to mention the fact that he had effectively reduced the couple's time together as well. All in all Kai would not want to be Hiro Granger right now. He was probably also making Dà lì share a room with Hilary which would not go over well, " Как у вас дела, сестренка(How are things with you, little sister)? "

Dà lì sighs, trust her other brother to pick up on that, "Вы знаете, как они привезли определенный турнир, а мое имя при рождении вышел из проклятой кубок, я просто благодарен, что моя волшебная изменения подписи достаточно, что я не был вынужден конкурировать.(You know how they brought back a certain tournament, well my birth name came out of the damn goblet, I'm just grateful that my magical signature changed enough that I wasn't forced to compete). "

Kai's eyes widen at this admission, well hell, his little sister still wasn't fifteen yet and someone had entered her birth name into that tournament! " Блядь(Fuck). "

Dà lì snorts, " My sentiments exactly, Kai, that old goat is trying to drag me back to fix his Dark Tosser problem. "

Takao zeroes in on this and both brothers in one body blink, " Nǐ shì tā de, bùshì ma(You're her, aren't you)? " Takao asks.

Dà lì sighs, " I am, mama was sent to complete a business deal with the fat whale, she had Ray with her, by the end of the deal she also got custody of me out of them, then she made damn certain she'd retain custody and if anything happened to her then the family lawyer would have custody of both myself and Ray, she especially made sure of that for a certain country. "

" Well, hell, now I get why we've never stopped over in England. " Takao murmurs.

" Precisely, I figured it out rather early on and made sure we never ended up in England. She and Ray look like siblings but you can tell she was adopted. Mostly by her accent if you listen closely but, she seems to pick up languages easily. " Kai says softly since he knew his little sister did not want whom she used to be getting out.

Takao smirks, " На самом деле, что бы меня(Actually that would be me). "

Kai blinks at what Takao had just said to him in Russian, " You've the gift of tongues she just picks them up relatively easily. "

" Yeah, I so wanted to mess with Oliver as well but, I didn't. " Takao admits.

" You're just as much of a prankster as Tyson is. " Kai says, groaning.

Takao grins at this, " Dude, we're twins sharing the same body and girlfriend what did you think would happen. Besides, I'm better at certain pranks than Tyson is. I'm actually the one that nailed you and Ray. "

Kai blanches at the reminder of that prank. There were still pictures of that prank as well, moving pictures at that. Takao had hidden the originals and negatives in a mokeskin pouch which meant he and Ray couldn't get at them. They'd thought Tyson had done that and Tyson had just smirked at them, taking the credit even though he technically hadn't pulled the prank off. He and Ray had both agreed to never talk about that prank though Dà lì had helpfully sent moving copies to the Demolition Boys and the White Tigers whom had all made sure to hide their copies quite well. Tala hadn't let Kai live that down yet. The emerald eyed girl smirks at Kai's discomfort, " You two had that coming. "

Kai looks at her in horror, " You helped? "

" No, but, you did have it coming for being jerks. " Dà lì states.

Oh, right, he and Ray had been keeping Tyson and Dà lì apart. They had learned better once she started in on them. Tyson actually had to save them from her wrath. That was when Ray had realized that Tyson/Takao was actually his little sister's mate. That was also when they started giving them time alone so Tyson/Takao could curb her more violent reactions. That had been just before the finals in Russia actually, the first year they were a team. That prank still gave him nightmares, he was straight thank you and waking up next to Ray in only their birthday suits...how Takao had pulled that off he didn't want to know.

Dà lì stretches as she heads off to the bathroom, Takao's eyes following her and Kai has Vyzhivshiy follow her discreetly. Takao nods his thanks to Kai, sure, she had Angitia with her at all times but, a dire wolf was better protection in this instance. Eris and Loki were with the team since generally speaking their humans could handle themselves, " I'm glad you see her as a little sister, Kai. " Takao says, speaking plainly.

" She's part cat demon, no way in hell would I interfere with that, you and Tyson are her mate, Takao. " Kai says.

" There are times we both wonder why us. "

" I get the feeling that her childhood before becoming a Kon wasn't good, Takao. She scares my grandfather and you've met Voltaire. " Kai says.

Dà lì washes her hands and then wends her way back through the girls room and back out into the club only to have a hand clamp over her nose and mouth while an arm wraps around her waist. It was then she noticed the cloth and the sickly sweet scent of chloroform. The fourteen year old curses as she inhales, fighting off succumbing with all her will, ramming an elbow back into her captor's solar plexus while stomping down on his instep. She stumbles away and that was when Vyzhishiy took his full size, tackling the fool. The emerald eyed Kon struggles to remain standing and then feels arms wrap around her again, $ Angitia, help me.$

Her basilisk familiar comes awake and slithers up her body before using her petrifying only gaze on the fool trying to take her mistress. It was Vyzhishiy's yelp that got Kai's attention and he grabs Takao, heading towards the ladies in the club. Kai got the pleasure of punching the bastard that had kicked his familiar and messed with his little sister while Takao steadies his girlfriend. " Takao, call Ray, he needs to file charges as the head of the Kon family, these two are magicals. Vyzhishiy, go get Tala, he can help me keep this idiot in check since Angitia petrified the other one. " Kai says.

Takao nods and pulls out the communication mirror cell phones all of the Bladebreakers minus Hilary and Hiro had, " Wǒ zhuāngyán xuānshì, wǒ méi gàn hǎoshì(I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good), Ray. "

" Takao, what's going on? "

" Two magical idiots just tried to kidnap your sister and since you're the head of the Kon family…"

" On my way, I'll grab Max as well. I'd rather have all of you guys as back up. "

" Good, because Kai's with us and soon enough Tala will be joining us. " Takao says.

" Where'd you and my sister go anyhow? " Ray asks as he is gathering his things up, including his head of family ring, he rarely wore the damn thing but, he would need it this time while also sending a text off to Max alerting him to the situation.

" A teen club which is why I'm still in control. Grab Eris and Loki, okay. " Takao says before giving Ray specifics. The conversation ends even as the emerald eyed teen continues to fight off the chloroform she had been dosed with.

Tala joins them and he winces once he understand the situation, " How has there been no bloodshed? "

" Vyzhishiy and Angitia handled things except for me decking the bastard. Ray and Max are on the way, right? " Kai asks Takao.

" Yeah, they're coming, Ray's also bringing Eris and Loki. " Takao states, his blue eyes locked onto his girlfriend, " Let me know if that idiot wakes up, I want to glare at him and it'll be more effective with him awake. "

Tala shudders, before meeting the twin soul that was the wielder of Dragoon he had thought Kai was the scariest badass of their generation, then he met Takao Granger. He actually pitied these idiots because they had two protective older brother figures and technically two protective boyfriends plus five protective familiars to deal with. Yeah, these dudes were so beyond screwed it wasn't even funny. Add Max as a protective little brother, he was slightly younger than Dà lì. The redheaded Russian shudders, he did not want to be in the position these idiots were going to be in. Kai had placed a call to the American Magical Government's Cop division along with the Magical State Department as well. Ray and Max arrive just then and they had Eris, Loki, Měilǐ, and Sirena with them as well.

The investigators bring a healer whom documents the emerald eyed teen's condition before treating her. The Kon family lawyer arrives just then and a huge discussion starts since Ray insisted upon pressing charges and keeping his sister's name hidden. The lawyer smirks and sets to work, telling the boys they could leave and take Dà lì with them. At that moment the unconscious one is revived and receives the full force of Takao's glare. The fool tries to scramble backwards, " Never mess with _my girl again_. "

He just starts nodding so fast that you could almost swear he was a bobble head. The cops were stunned by the ferocity of the glare and venom in Takao's voice until they see the looks in the eyes of Max, Kai, and Ray and realize that Miss Kon was very well loved indeed. The Kon family lawyer watches the six teens and five familiars leave the club before he sets to work protecting his youngest charge. He could not let her birth name get out otherwise Dumbledore would try to reclaim her and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

July 30, 2003:

Dà lì watches over her boyfriend while he recovers from his battle with Brooklyn, all of the G-Revolutions took turns watching over him, and the Hiwatari family healer had assured them all that Tyson just needed rest. Thanks to her warning Dranzer didn't have to bring himself back from death. They'd all given their strength to Tyson so he could win and now Daichi was a referee. Once Tyson was well enough to leave bed for longer than necessities they were going to Hawaii to relax. " Dà lì, did I win? "

" BBA is still in control, what do you think, Tyson? " the emerald eyed girl sighs in internal relief, he had finally woken up after a week and a half.

" How long were we out? " Tyson asks, automatically reaching for the potion at his bedside, he knew the drill by now.

" A week and a half. "

" Dammit, didn't think that battle would be that draining. " Tyson moans, " Help me up, I need to move. "

She knew better than to argue, Tyson couldn't stand staying still and it would actually help him recover quicker, a strange quirk to the twin soul. Max, Kai, Ray, and Daichi all perk up when they see Tyson hobbling out to the living area of their hotel room with Dà lì's help. Loki perks up as well and waits until his master is sitting down before leaping up onto his lap while Dà lì sits next to him. " Good to see you up, Tyson. " Ray says even as the Hiwatari family healer gives Tyson a clean bill of health. Now that he was awake Tyson's recuperative abilities were kicking in full force. No one quite understood why he recovered as fast as he did they just knew that once he was awake he'd be back to his peak performance in about three days which was when Kai scheduled their Hawaiian vacation.

They all needed one and quite frankly Kai wanted to keep Dà lì in America as long as possible. The fact that her name, her birth name came out of that damn goblet worried him. There was no way he was letting Magical Britain get their hands on her if he could help it. He had Tala and Mariah put their teams on stand by and gave them communication mirrors, that way if they needed help they could get it quicker since the bit beasts could get them there faster and through wards. He also knew Tyson and Takao would have plans for Dà lì's fifteenth birthday. Tyson and Takao had already stated the morning hours were theirs of July 31 while everyone could celebrate in the evening hours. Only Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary would be attending since Dà lì couldn't stand the All Starz. Daichi wasn't able to attend a party but he did leave her present with Ray.

Dà lì lets herself fall asleep while Tyson catches up on what he had missed while he was recovering from his battle with Brooklyn. Tyson frowns, " Has she gotten any sleep at all, guys? "

" When we dosed her. Things is you two, well three, are connected, Tyson. Just like it's hard to get you to rest when she's hurt she's the same way. " Ray explains, " Now if we just let her curl up with you then she would fall asleep but our team Healer said that wasn't a good idea to do too often though at the same time dosing her or just plain knocking her out wasn't a solution either. "

Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office:

Albus Dumbledore frowns heavily at the fact that he he could not get at the Potter heiress, she was supposed to be with her aunt and uncle in Surrey but apparently a Chinese Pureblood and her son had come over for a deal for drill bits only to discover the abused girl. He never got the name of the woman whom adopted her nor did he know Dahlia's new name. All of that information was sealed and none of his positions could get him that information either. He would have thought the tournament would drag her back but apparently her magical signature had changed enough to keep that from happening.

He had to get her to Hogwarts yet how was he to do so? The girl would be much more knowledgeable and if her adoptive brother still lived she'd be well protected too.

America, New York State:

The next day dawns to Ray waking his sister up, they always had a early morning birthday tradition and after that she was Tyson and Takao's for the rest of the day and afternoon. The emerald eyed girl still didn't really understand what the fuss about birthdays was, that could be blamed on the horse and whale, they never gave her a party and in fact worked her harder and abused her harder as well. Yes, she wasn't just neglected and starved but also physically abused. She generally never thought about her life before having Ray as her big brother, it was too painful, three years with a mind healer had helped her to overcome most of her issues and meditation handled the rest.

Meeting Tyson/Takao had really helped her out though, if only because they accepted her, issues and all. Takao knew the truth and had told Tyson he would fill him in when he thought his brother was ready for that information. Tyson had accepted this since he kinda knew the truth already. Dà lì was surprised at how much thought the Granger twins had put into her birthday, first off she actually got to see a Quidditch game in person, next to Beyblade Quidditch was something she loved, adored actually. Ray would be able to tell anyone that his little sister happened to be a natural born flier, that much anyone would notice just from watching her fly once and the youngest seeker in a century. Mr. Dickenson had secured the tickets for Tyson/Takao since Tyson was so loyal to him. Plus, really liked the only female blader on the team.

Dà lì smiles at the fact that she was actually at a Tutshill Tornadoes game, her favorite team had been remembered, then again Tyson/Takao would be a very poor mate if he forgot her fave Quidditch team, some people followed soccer she followed Quidditch. Perfectly normal for a magical after all. After that was her favorite part of the day, he, they took her shopping. Of course all the guys and her friends had chipped in for her spending spree. They all felt she deserved it since she had put up with Hilary without any of them to act as a buffer except for Kenny. Tyson could barely stand to be around Hilary, being forced into her company without Kai around whom had secured her a place on the team, yeah, she deserved the shopping trip.

That wasn't to say that Tyson and Takao didn't have a special gift for their girlfriend because they did. Their mother had left them a locket in her will, one that they were to give to the one they were going to spend the rest of their life with. They'd gotten it refurbished and had several protective charms added to it. Their mother had known they were a twin soul soon after they were born and had left the locket to her youngest sons. It had taken their other relatives a while longer to figure that out. Yoshie had known the truth and knew they would find a girl that would accept both of them. Of course, said girl being the famous GWL from Britain was not something that even she would have expected.

Dà lì picked out new outfits, several of which she didn't model for him because she wanted to be able to surprise him/them. It always helped to have new outfits to surprise your boyfriend with. The currently blonde haired and brown eyed younger sister of Ray was enjoying her metamorph abilities at the moment as it meant she and Tyson could get around a lot easier. Tyson practically collapsed once they returned to their suite in the hotel they were staying in. Ray chuckles, " Not often Xiǎo mèi gets to shop like that. "

Dà lì returns to her emerald eyes and ebony haired appearance, " Next time you get to be my pack mule, dàgē. "

Ray blanches when he takes in all of her bags, " Have mercy on me. "

Blue eyes look at him, " Dude, if Tyson and I can make the sacrifice then so can you, think of it as a trial run for being pack mule for your girlfriend. "

Ray's golden eyes widen in horror at this thought, he hadn't even thought of that. The birthday girl grins as she pranks the ever loving hell out of Ian and Bryan while carrying on a debate with Tala at the same time. Ray and Kai both observe all of this and shake their heads, their little sister was definitely a firecracker. The White Tigers all just sit back and watch except for Mariah whom is interrogating her best friend's boyfriend. Takao, whom was in control does his best to answer Mariah's questions in such a manner that she won't kick his ass for it. Neither Granger brother wanted to deal with a pissed off best friend. Max is taping the whole thing with the latest magical video camera while Kenny is going over the latest battles of the White Tigers X with Lee, helping the other blader to improve upon their chances.

The female Kon just snickers as she dodges Ian and Bryan oh so very easily. The dark and pink haired boys knew they couldn't hurt her otherwise Kai would kill them via means death glare. Takao snickers at the next prank on Ian, " I would so love to join in on the pranks but, Daria's been unable to go on a pranking spree for a while. So, how did you like her turning her brother into a sister? "

Mariah busts up laughing, " What the hell did he do to deserve that anyhow? "

" He was muttering about Tyson and I under his breath, Daria understood everything he said and turned him into a girl for three hours. " Takao answers, " Then she got kidnapped right out from under us. "

Mariah shudders, Takao and Ray both pissed off at the same time, that could not have turned out well. Takao could control all sorts of beasts and happened to be top notch with wind elemental spells and warding spells as well. He was also pretty damn good with battle magic, not to Kai or her best friend's level but he was up there. Not even Lee was stupid enough to piss off Takao, to piss off a twin soul.

By one in the morning Dà lì and Takao are curled up together asleep on the couch while the others are all sprawled out on the floor. Birthday girl got the couch while everyone else had just gotten comfortable wherever. The ebony haired fifteen year old was quite comfortable curled up with one half of her boyfriend. Oddly enough she felt safe with both of them, just in different ways but, both of them were fiercely protective of her though. Loki and Eris were curled up at the feet of their owners while Silena slept on the back of a chair, Angitia was still wrapped around her mistress' waist, Vyzhishiy was curled up with his owner while Ray's familiar was curled up below the coffee table closest to the door to act as the first line of defense.

Malfoy Manor:

Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior a.k.a Lord Voldemort frowns, no one knew where the damned Potter girl happened to be, the girl's magical signature had changed enough that her name coming out of the Goblet had no way of binding her core. He'd had to use the son of Amos Diggory to return though he had somehow escaped unfortunately. Tom wanted to try and find the Potter girl but, knew that would need to wait until he consolidated his power base more first. Now was the time to work in the shadows.

Hawaii:

On the dawning of the fourth day since Tyson woke up the G-Revolutions found themselves in Hawaii, Max and Kenny went out surfing while Ray and Kai hit the sites with Hilary. Tyson currently being in control, well he and Dà lì leash up their four legged familiars and head for the magical alley in Oahu. They needed some more magical ingredients for their potions and a few new spells books, things like that. Of course, neither one of them was expecting to get caught up in a chase and be turned into hostages.

Takao was quick to take control though he did nothing since they had guns on him and his girlfriend, " Hey now, why don't you let the kids go. "

" Sorry, Detective Williams, that's not going to happen and if Commander McGarret makes one more move towards us from behind the girl dies. " dingy blonde says.

Lt. Commander Steven McGarret freezes where he was just as Takao and Dà lì both twist their fingers. Loki and Eris react immediately and soon have the idiots downed with their paws on their throats, " Ya know, just once I would like to go somewhere without getting kidnapped or taken hostage, any objections if I kick these idiots south of the border? " the emerald eyed teen asks.

" They're down, you two are Magicals? " Steve asks them.

" Hell yes, otherwise why would we have Kitsune's as familiars? " Takao asks.

" Wait a minute, weren't your eyes brown earlier? " Detective Williams asks Takao.

" Metamorphagus? " Steve asks Takao.

Dà lì snickers at this, " I'm the metamorph, he's a twin soul, Takao's in control right now, earlier Tyson was. "

Steve winces, a twin soul in Hawaii, fantastic, " How long are you here anyhow? "

" We're here on vacation since we just stopped Bega from taking over. " Takao says.

" You're part of G-Revolution? " Detective Williams asks them.

" Hello there, I'm Dà lì Kon and currently Takao Granger is in control, so what do we need to do? " the emerald eyed girl asks.

" I'm Lt. Commander Steven McGarret and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams, we're with the 5-0 task force. "

" We need potions ingredients and new books dammit. " Dà lì says.

Steve sighs wearily, " Give us a list and we'll send someone to do your shopping, we'll need to talk with you two for a while. "

Takao and his girlfriend write out what all they need and then they and their familiars end up at the 5-0 headquarters. Once they're introduced to the rest of the team and give their statements, Kono being sent to get their supplies the couple looks at Steve, " I may need your help, we have a series of crimes that have been committed by what appears to be Bladers. "

Both of them groan at this, " Ray and Kai are gonna kill us. " Takao says.

Dà lì sighs, " Who's trouble knack got us into this particular situation anyhow, mine or yours, Takao? "

" Hell if I know. " Takao says, " Read us in, if we have to ruin the vacations of the rest of our team they're going to be pissed. "

" I get a shopping trip paid for by you guys for this, dammit, I just turned fifteen three days ago. " the emerald eyed girl says.

" Really, man you really do have some piss poor luck, huh? " Lou Grover asks her.

" I get it from my bio dad's family, ever read or watched Naruto, my luck is like that, so is the Grangers twins' luck as well. "

It was then Steve saw the scar, " You're her, aren't you? "

Dà lì levels a glare Steve's way, " Gàosù rènhé rén zhè jiàn shì, ràng wǒ shí qǐ yīngguó rén wǒ huì ràng nǐ de shēnghuó yīgè rénjiān dìyù, wǒ huì lǐjiě de(Tell anyone about this and get me picked up by the Brits I will make your life a living hell, am I understood)? "

Steve winces at the venom in that, " Understood, Miss Kon, you want them to solve their own problems, am I right? "

" You are, Daria here does not like her past being brought up. Whom she was previously died when she was blood adopted by her new family. " Takao says and then he smirks, " I happen to have the gift of tongues, Tyson has enough that he picked up Chinese easily enough. "

Steve blinks, " Why do you have to be a twin soul? "

" Because I died in womb while Tyson survived. " Takao answers.

The Five 0 team all blink at this bland statement from Takao and his emerald eyed girlfriend rolls her eyes, " Must you be so blasé about that, Takao? "

" Why yes, I must, Daria. "

Only Steve understood why he called her Daria, it was her name in Japanese while Dà lì was the Chinese translation, " Dà duōshù yīngguó magicals bù huì nòng qīngchǔ nǐ shì cóng nǐ de míngzì shì shuí, tāmen huì ma(Most British magicals won't figure out who you are from your name, will they)? "

" Nope, they're too inbred. " is the instant reply from the emerald eyed teen.

Danny looks at his partner, Steve knew something about their young female guest that the rest of them didn't yet. Dà lì smirks, " Nín kěyǐ tōngguò glamours kàn dào, bùshì ma(You can see through glamours, can't you)? "

It was then Steve realized that she had her scar hidden and he curses under his breath in Hawaiian. Takao chuckles at this and his girlfriend narrows her eyes at him, " He is essentially calling himself several different kinds of idiot for not realizing what you just asked him about. "

Steve groans, " I hate omnilingualists. "

Takao just flips him off and the Navy Seal returns the gesture, Kono returns with the shopping just then and hands the shrunken down bags to Takao. Takao calls for Sirena and she takes the purchases back to their hotel suite, " Sirena is Max's familiar and he lets us call her for stuff like this. "

" I'm just glad we were all read into the magic situation. " Chin Ho Kelly says as they bring their consultants up to speed. It was the emerald eyed girl that starts cursing up a storm first, " Team Psychic, I thought we had already dealt with those idiots. Don't tell me we still have to deal with fucking Boris. "

Takao growls lowly under his breath and Steve watches the body language shift to mess with me at your own peril, " Wonder if that bastard whom took you right out from under me is here? "

All of the task force members shiver at the tone of voice, " If he is I get to Beybattle his ass into submission with Drixa since my Blade can do what his can now. " Dà lì states.

" Fine, but I get to deck him again. " Takao states.

" What happened? " Danny asks.

Dà lì explains in rapid fire Chinese and Steve translates what she's saying while Takao is pacing around, his hands on his launcher, oh, there would be hell to pay by the time this was over. Kono is shivering at the pissed off vibe Takao is giving off until Tyson wrests control away, " Okay, sorry about my twin, I'm Tyson Granger, I'll just let Takao back out when shit is about to go down. "

Steve groans at this, " I hate dealing with twin souls. "

Tyson chuckles at this even as he lets his magic twine around Dà lì's, this would help to calm her. Kono and Steve were the only ones to notice this though, " Okay, what are your magical strengths, Tyson? "

" Well, Takao and I share wind element magic, I'm best at Blood Magic, Transfiguration, and Spell Circles. Takao has the gift of tongues, he can control beasts of all kinds, curse breaking, warding/shielding, and he's also pretty good at battle magic. " Tyson says.

" Defense Against the Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Summoning, Wind and Fire elemental spells, Transfiguration, and Potions. I'm pretty damn good with Charms too though Battle Magic is my forte. " Dà lì states.

The entire team goggles at the couple, " Okay, what the hell. " is Danny's succinct summation.

Tyson snickers, " Twin soul for me so Takao still has his own specialities as well. You get used to the insanity that follows us around. Besides Team Psychic is the responsibility of the G-Revolutions even though we were the Bladebreakers back then. If we can't handle it then we'll send Eris or Loki to the rest of the team with a message. I think Takao and Dà lì will be able to handle everything though. "

Steve shakes his head, " I don't like the idea of letting you guys help. "

Both teens give him a bland stare, " We'll get involved anyhow, we always do. " is the emerald eyed girl's riposte.

" She's right, we will end up getting involved at some point, we always do. " Tyson admits, " Might as well get paid hazard pay this time. "

Dà lì snorts, " Might be nice to get paid for going through hell for once. "

" Okay, what the hell have you two been through? " Danny and Chin both ask at the same time.

Dà lì sighs, " Life as a Kon or before I was a Kon? "

Steve's eyes narrow, " How bad was your life before you were blood adopted by your current family? "

" Slept in the cupboard under the stairs, barely got anything to eat, was cooking by the time I was three, basically I was my aunt and uncle's House Elf. Anything abnormal happened I was punished, bad day at work punish the young witch. Mama saved me though it was Ray who alerted her to the problem. " Dà lì states.

" Punished how? " Kono asks, her fingertips sparking.

" No food, belt to the back, hands burned on the stove, my magic is the only reason I survived. I became an experienced dip by the time I was four, lockpicking was mastered at three. " is the response.

" Who the hell left you with those beings because in no way am I considering them human. " Danny asks her.

" Hogwarts Headmaster. "

Steve curses, " No wonder you changed your name and have that scar hidden, he'd force you back with them. "

Tyson visibly flinches as Takao vehemently tries to take control, " Can we change the topic of discussion, Takao is getting highly pissed off with it and I may not be able to stay in control. "

Dà lì's eyes flash as she looks at Tyson and the brown eyed teen shudders, " TAKAO Granger, settle down right now or all future dates will be with Tyson along with future couple time as well, do I make myself clear! "

In the mindscape Takao flinches as his girlfriend tells him off and he subsides, Tyson sighs in relief, " Arigato, Dà lì. "

The emerald eyed teen just smirks, " Everyone knows that the girl holds the power in a relationship, the guy just doesn't want to admit it. "

Kono smirks, " You tell them, kaikaina. "

Tyson rolls his eyes, " Just because Takao is the universal translator doesn't mean I don't pick some of it up. "

Three hours later Steve and Dà lì are both cursing prolifically in English, Chinese, and several other languages as well since they'd been drugged and thrown into an Iron Room which meant that Drixa couldn't get them out nor could Sirena. This also meant that they couldn't get themselves out either. Eris was with Tyson though Takao had taken over when they found out his girlfriend and Steve had been kidnapped. Takao and Danny were making quick work of the obstacles between them and their respective partners. Takao also called in the others. Kai was with Kono, Max with Chin, and Chief/Kenny was with Lou at ops. The team was taking it to Team Psychic once again. Takao and Danny were both giving off vibes that meant they were being left alone. Loki was helping them to track down their missing partners.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Beyblade, or Hawaii Five-0.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: \this is Takao speaking mentally\

/this is Tyson speaking mentally/

bit beast speaking

 _word emphasis, titles of songs, movies, books etc_

$ parseltongue $

Hawaii:

Dà lì sighs wearily, she was getting so sick of being forced into the damsel role. The fact that she and Steve had been thrown into a room lined with iron wasn't helping either. They couldn't magic themselves out and Drixa wouldn't be able to work at optimum capacity either. They'd gotten out of their ropes at least but the screws for the vents were on the inside and it was a keypad locking mechanism, in other words they were screwed though they were ready to jump whomever walked in through that door. " Danny is never going to let me live this down. " Steve says.

" Hey, at least you haven't been forced into the damsel in distress role like I've been several times because of freaking Boris and Team Psychic though my team is going to rip them up for this! " is the emerald eyed girl's response.

Steve winces, she was really pissed about needing rescuing again. Her anger was nothing in comparison to how pissed off her three brother figures and her boyfriends happened to be. Then you add in Danny, whom was pissed his partner had been taken. Danny also knew how hard it was to catch Steve off guard as well. Kenny is coordinating with Chin as they sift through all of the information their searches for their friends were getting in order to find where they were. Dizzi was also running her own independent searches as well. Takao was pissed the point me spell wasn't working, " Chief, look for places that are lined with iron, otherwise Silena would have been called to come get them. "

Kenny's fingers fly with that search parameter and he starts using his technomantic abilities full on. He needed to give Danny and Takao a target since the others had already dealt with their battles. Takao was full on pissed off which was not a good thing for anyone involved. Ray and Kai were content to leave the rest to the angry boyfriend. Danny could be seen pacing because he knew full well Steve was not going to be happy about being caught, again. Big bad Seal and he gets caught in his home turf. Yeah, that was going to irk the Commander and leader of the Five-0 task force. Right now they needed a location so he and Takao could go kick some ass.

He'd do the arresting and let Takao do the blading," Ray, any runic arrays that will allow for magic use around Iron? "

The male Kon smirks and they set to work, Takao was their third strongest when it came to battle magic, oh, yeah, this was going to be good, " Hey, Danny, mind sharing your memories of Takao here being a badass? " Ray asks him.

" Why? "

" None of us will be there to see it and Takao will put on a good show. " Ray states firmly.

" Yeah, Takao's gonna make it a spectacle to remember. " Max admits.

Takao smirks, no one took his girl and got away with it without some serious bodily harm if he had his way about it. There would be hell to pay for this and Daria was probably fully pissed off since she was put into the damsel role once again. She hated being a damsel in distress.

Unknown location:

Cackling can be heard coming from the darkness as the inhabitant watches on while Dahlia Dorea Potter is forced into a damsel role once again. Maybe this time would finally result in the girl's death. A twin soul hadn't been taken into consideration when guiding Dumbledore to place Dahlia with her Aunt Petunia, nor had that Chinese Pureblood witch. She had freed Sirius Black and blood adopted the girl, setting several plans on their ear. Dahlia having connections to several international pureblood families had not been in the plan. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly anyhow? This needed pondering though Boris was a very useful pawn.

Hogwarts:

Dumbledore frowns as he looks at the witch that the Minister had suggested for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She would not fit in with his plans and he had yet to locate the Potter girl. He needed the Girl-Who-Lived in his control and married off to one of the Weasley boys, then after an appropriate amount of time they could kill her off and get the Potter fortune. Of course, it would have to be done in a way that didn't constitute line theft. He had no way of knowing that she had already claimed all of her vaults and was the heiress to three of the founders, one maternally, one paternally, and one through conquest. The Kon family lawyer oversaw all of that for the Kon children.

Little Cafe in London:

A teenager with long light green darkening to viridian green hair up in a half bun sit drinking a cup of Oolong tea while eating a scone. She was so enjoying getting one over on the old goat. Now how could she set the hime into the path of Hiwatari Kai. That was for further pondering. Meiou Shukumei was basking in her victory over Albus Dumbledore by succeeding in getting Dahlia removed from England entirely. That was one of Lady Destiny's chosen freed and capable of fulfilling her destiny correctly. Now all she had to do was somehow help out the Hime, Motomiya Daisuke, and this particular dimension also happened to have a chosen of Destiny that generally didn't get fucked with.

Shukumei had been stunned when she learned that Asakura Yoh had been the one cast out and his twin, Hao trained in the Asakura family arts. Yoh had received Shamanic training, still gotten Amidamaru as his partner and still met Morty, thankfully he no longer had to deal with Kinomiya Anna as a fiancée. He still had befriended Tao Ren, Ryu, and Trey but, everyone thought he was the evil one save for his group of core friends. He had met another like Anna whom could summon the spirits of the dead so he'd still been able to win his fights. He hadn't had to face Faust though. Instead he'd ended up facing some of the nastiest Shamans out there and come out on top because he had been able to keep his cool and Morty had been protected by the others.

What she could do to help Yoh she had no clue. He was so screwed when it came time for his battle with Hao if he didn't get some sort of help and soon. This too needed more pondering as Lady Destiny would start screaming if Yoh failed. Yoh losing was tantamount to the Hime losing against Chaos.

Hawaii:

Danny would have gone into the warehouse Saien Kenny had found if not for the fact that Takao had literally blasted the door open with something similar to the Dragon Slave and then immediately launched his blade. He was suddenly understanding why Ray had asked for his memories about this, Takao pissed off was a full on badass. Danny would only have to arrest the idiots after Takao took them down. Then he summons Dragoon and Danny's eyes widen at this. Apparently Takao was not someone you wanted pissed off at you. Made sense since he was unleashing utter destruction in his wake. The remaining Team Psychic members are blasted into the walls by Dragoon's power and his own wind elemental spells.

Dà lì perks up when she hears the commotion, " Takao's here and he's pissed that I was taken again. Look out idiots, Takao's comin' for ya. "

The door opens and the emerald eyed girl is quick on the attack, going low while Steve goes high. Both of them are knocked back and the raven haired teen flips around and lands on her feet, her claws unsheathing as she sets to work. Steve can only watch as Dà lì goes claw to fist with one of their captors. Dà lì can feel herself falling into the rhythm of the fight yet she still kept alert to changes in the tempo. Her opponent was keeping in front of the door and she knew Steve was just waiting for an opportunity to jump. Emerald eyes flicker golden as her cat DNA starts to come out more. She was not going to lose this time. Steve watches as Dà lì's reaction times become faster and she starts hitting harder as well. When she gets kicked back she spins around so her feet meet the wall and then she pushes off, nailing her opponent with a left hook before twisting around to deliver an aerial spin kick.

Steve's eyes widen as he takes this in, apparently Dà lì could kick some serious ass when she was actually afforded a chance to do so. Apparently every time she was caught there was some means of keeping her in check until now since she could fight physically as well as with magic. Most magicals just fought with magic and never learned how to fight in what they termed barbaric ways unless they were Asian in descent. Her opponent just barely dodges Dà lì's claws but is hit with an elbow to the ribs. It looked like the female Kon was getting the upper hand. As blows are traded back and forth the emerald eyed girl may not be landing as many but hers were far more brutal in nature, hitting the points that cause the most pain(AN: Think 3 Ninjas and lighting up the training dummy).

In another part of the warehouse, it just had to be a spooky old warehouse, Takao and Dragoon are unleashing hell upon all of those that have come to stop them while Danny sneaks up behind them and chokes them out before cuffing them with zip cuffs that were reinforced with runes. He also did this with the ones that Takao and Dragoon knock out, he was protected from the gale force winds blowing about the warehouse as Takao vents his anger at his girlfriend being kidnapped out from under him, again! Danny would call for HPD once they had wrapped things up here though Ray had already called for the Kon family lawyer to levy the proper charges against the idiots. Said lawyer was allowed to operate internationally as well.

Boris frowns from his place upon an ocean liner overseeing everything. That twin souled Granger boy always ruined everything and the Kon female was actually looking like she would be winning her fight against one of his brainwashed martial artists, not Nerima caliber but still damn good. What Boris didn't know was the fact that whenever Ranma got malleted into Tyson/Takao's neighborhood he and Dà lì would spar. Not even Ray would spar with Saotome Ranma yet his sister would and she could hold her own. So, while she may end up being forced into the damsel role when given a chance she could kick ass with the best of them. Neriman best of them that is. Yeah, she ranked up above Akane in terms of skill and was about equal with Xian Pu, of course her mother had been a Chinese Amazon before she left in order to have a family and raise them away from the tribe's beliefs. She was also the only one not named after a beauty product which she had thanked her father for every day.

Steve's eyes widen when he realizes that Dà lì was leading her opponent into a spiral. He recognized this technique, the Ryu Shoten Ha or Heaven Dragon Twister. The air was also getting colder, another Chinese Amazon Technique, the Soul of Ice. This was going to turn very bad and very cool very quickly. When she unleashes said technique her opponent is slammed into the wall, flying past Steve by mere millimeters. The leader of the Five-0 task force cuffs said person and they drag their prisoner out with them. Emerald eyes have shifted to gold and she was running on all fours. Her feline DNA was more dominant at the moment because magic wasn't an option, Ki, yes, that was an option.

Dà lì can feel herself relax when she can sense Dragoon and Takao at work rounding everyone else up in this warehouse. She stands up as her eyes shift back to emerald green and the fifteen year old sighs wearily. She would need some serious recharging after all of this. She would need a lot of food, dammit, since she had been using Ki. Once everyone has been rounded up and taken into custody, plus a Healer has checked out the kidnapped pair they're taken so they can eat. The fifteen year old packing away the calories to make up for what she'd burned in her fight. Takao groans, " She used Ki based attacks, didn't she? "

" Yeah, she did, Soul of Ice and Heaven Dragon Blast. " Steve says.

" Makes sense since she couldn't use her magic she used her Ki instead. " Takao says, though he was watching his girlfriend pack away the food like a linebacker and he sighs wearily at this, " Whom is paying for this? "

" The governor and the President of the Magical States of America since you all are magicals that got dragged into our case. You will all also be given hazard pay and the opportunity to take your O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s depending upon your age. " Danny says.

Every member of G-Revolution looks at them in shock, Kai smirks, " I am so taking my N.E.W.T.'s and getting them over with, that way I can start on my mastery in Battle Magic. "

The others starts mulling things over and they all start smirking, " I suppose I could take a few of the O.W.L.'s I failed the last time. " Ray muses, he'd studied up on the subjects he was weaker in so he could retake a few of his tests.

" Help has also been promised if and when a certain someone gets dragged to the land of Tea and Crumpets to deal with their little problem. " Chin states.

" You have all also been granted asylum should you need it by both governments. " Kono adds, " We all want to see Crumpet Land dragged out of the Dark Ages. "

" Sis and I are both Chinese citizens and our mother made damn certain our lawyer could operate in every country around the world. " Ray states.

" My lawyer is the same, well, the Kon family lawyer is the lawyer for our team. " Kai admits.

" Man, does stuff like this happen to you all often? " Lou asks them.

" More than we'd like because of our Bit Beasts and then you throw in sis and Tyson/Takao's luck, well, we're screwed. " Ray states.

Dà lì sighs at this, " It's not my fault my paternal bio family has luck similar to Uzumaki luck. "

" Ditto. " Takao says.

/No kidding, do they think we like our luck like this?/ Tyson mutters sarcastically.

Takao rolls his eyes mentally at his twin though he had a point. They hated how their luck worked and Takao knew Daria hated it as well. Just another perk of being one of Destiny's chosen champions, in battle their luck was phenomenal, the rest of the time save for gambling it freaking sucked. Man, they needed to have a meeting of all the Destiny's Chosen Champions and have one helluva a bitch session. They all deserved it after everything they had been forced to go through over the years. Maybe he should look into that at some point in the near future.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place:

Hermione Granger prided herself on being a highly intelligent girl, as she helps the twins work out a way to get their extendable ears to work around the Imperturbable Charm she sighs. Mrs. Weasley meant well but the Twins were of age and should be allowed to listen in on the meetings at the very least. The next generation couldn't afford to be shielded from the truth when there was a very real possibility that they were going to end up fighting in the coming war themselves. Hermione had also carried on with her self-defense training that she had started when she was five, most magicals were freaking useless without their wands. When she and the twins weren't working on the ears they were researching battle spells and defense spells. Unlike Ronald and Ginny they knew they couldn't rely on Dumbledore and the adults to get the job done.

Sirius was all for helping them learn all the gray spells they could. He didn't coddle them like Molly did, he knew they needed to be able to fight. So for the ones whom actually used the thing between their ears he taught them everything he could when the rest of the house was asleep. This included runic arrays that he took them to get tattooed on their bodies, Hermione's Disillusioned so her parents wouldn't be able to see them. He also got Hermione a wand from Knockturn Alley so she would be able to cast spells and not get busted by that Thrice Damned Trace. They were also stockpiling helpful potions as well since they knew damn well they'd be needed. Wolfsbane was kept in stock as well as exploding potions, freezing potions, knock out potions, and all sorts of healing potions.

If Molly wouldn't let them in on the meetings then they would help in other ways. This was something she hadn't even cottoned onto yet plus Hermione was working hard to organize the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang to fight back with the help of Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. The next generation needed to deal with the problem and quite frankly Magical Britain needed to get out of the Dark Ages. One would not expect Hermione Granger to lead an underground rebellion but, what choice did she have? She was the only one whom had the moxy enough to do it, the brains enough to keep them all hidden, and she was fed up with all talk and no action from the supposed Greatest Headmaster Hogwarts Had Ever Seen. Yeah bloody right, anyone that had an actual brain would find the classes subpar at best. Hermione worked her tail off to get the grades she did and this included classes Hogwarts no longer offered.

Oh yes, she would go into a Magical tutor's home to take the tests in those subjects as well. Yes, Hermione Granger was going to drag the magical portion of her birth country into the modern times and her fellow Mundane borns were going to help her to do this. Even if it meant killing a large portion of the Purebloods off. Magical Britain was stagnating and they needed to get some innovation happening again. She had plenty of plans but it all stemmed from killing off all the known Death Eaters. Viktor was going to be heading the assassination force and would make sure to take out all of those that needed to be eliminated. This also included sneaking into Azkaban and assassinating the worst of the worst before Voldemort broke them out.

Someone needed to do a serious overhauling a Magical Britain and apparently she was the one that had the guts enough to make the first moves. The fact that all these idiots were waiting on Dahlia Potter to save them was disheartening and quite frankly disgusting. Yet they wouldn't tell her what the bloody hell was going on! Dahlia happened to be the same age as Hermione and she was expected to save these lazy arses?! Why couldn't they just shoot to kill so to speak. There were many more Mundane borns than Purebloods, hell just learn how to shoot a gun and take them out with sniper rifles!

Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's Office:

" Delores, we must find Dahlia Potter, sure publicly I refuse to admit he's back but the Diggory lad swore on his life and magic that Voldemort was back and he's still alive and has his magic. Dahlia is the only one whom can beat Voldemort, oh, I need you to swear an Unbreakable Vow to keep all of my secrets. Peter will administer it. "

Delores Jane Umbridge's eyes widen as she takes the vow, the old fool actually had some political acumen after all. Now she wouldn't be able to tell her Lord anything because the vow covered Legilimency, the Written Word, and the spoken word. If she told her Lord anything she would die. This would not do, her Lord prized her for her position and now that oaf had thwarted that in one moment of brilliance. The damned bastard would pay for that but, right now they still needed the oaf in office.

Once the undersecretary was gone Fudge's eyes narrow and he activates the security runic arrays for his office before calling in Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He increases her department's budget with the donation from the Black family specifically for the DMLE. Then they start talking plans because they had to ensure that they managed to be able to respond appropriately, this meant that Amelia was now allowed to question every Ministry worker with Veritsateum. She was finally going to be able to do her job properly for once. The Department of Mysteries had completed Runic Arrays that would block magic use and could only be removed by an Unspeakable or an intelligent Mundane born magical.

France:

Fleur Delacour reads through all the information her spy network had gotten on Voldemort and his movements. When Hermione had contacted her about what she wanted to do Fleur had jumped at the chance. They needed to be able to track Voldemort's movements and the movements of his Death Eaters. Once they had confirmed locations Viktor would send his assassins in to take them out. Magical Britain happened to have a blight and they were going to purge said blight by whatever means necessary. If that meant that they had to kill several people to do so then they would. Draco Malfoy would be spared because his mother had raised him to think for himself thankfully. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy Junior's bookends would also be spared because they were so damn stupid.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Nott, though his son would be spared, the majority if the Parkinson's needed to go, there were so many Purebloods that needed to be eliminated, this was just a sad fact from all the inbreeding that Magical Britain indulged in. Hopefully they'd be able to make inbreeding illegal because it was just disgusting to marry your own cousins. At least they hadn't reached the level of marrying their own sisters. Fleur had the most important job and every member of her group took vows of silence and secrecy if they were to ever be caught. The fact that there were three leaders and that Hermione had come up with an ingenious way to stay in touch they never met face to face and they all had code names. Hermione was aptly named Athena while Fleur was Aphrodite and Viktor had the name Ares.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hawaii Five-0, Beyblade, or the mentions of the Ranma ½ fandom. I also don't own Shaman King or any other anime or other show whose characters were mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: \this is Takao speaking mentally\

/this is Tyson speaking mentally/

bit beast speaking

 _word emphasis, titles of songs, movies, books etc_

$ parseltongue $

Dà lì sighs as she runs a hand through her hair, she had taken the O.W.L.'s for her strongest subjects the same as the others did though her brother had taken the ones in his weaker subjects again while Kai had taken the opportunity to takes his N.E.W.T.'s and get them over with. The emerald eyed girl was currently in a ruby red bikini as she relaxes on Steve's private beach. He'd agreed to allow the G-Revs to use his beach, mostly so they may not get caught up in another Five-0 case. Tyson was currently in control and loving how his girlfriend looked in her bikini. Thankfully the rest of the team had agreed to let them have the beach to themselves for a while since their female member had been kidnapped.

The best tag pair in the BBA just gets to be a normal teenaged couple for once, laughing and playing the whole time though by the time the rest of the team arrived they were curled up on the porch napping. Ray and Kai have since become used to scenes like this and know that Tyson nor Takao would ever do anything that their sister didn't like. The pair were still sleeping when Steve arrived back home, " This usual for them? "

" What, sleeping curled up with each other, yes, it is. Especially after Tyson/Takao just recovered from beating Brooklyn and keeping the BBA in charge then thrown in my sister getting kidnapped yet too…" Ray says.

" I guess that does make sense. Apparently today was just a day for them to be with each other. " Steve says.

Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office:

The aged headmaster frowns as he continues to try and find the missing Potter heiress. The girl had to be found at all costs so he might still be able to mold her to do his bidding. Had he known that Sailor Destiny had been the one to foul up his plans for Dahlia he would have already been plotting her demise. Finding Dahlia had to take top priority, he couldn't even force Sirius to help him as Sirius had claimed the Lordship of the Black family after Arcturus had died. Sirius had taken great pleasure in kicking Bellatrix and Draco off of the family tree and adding Andromeda, her husband, and their daughter onto the family tree. Narcissa he was waiting to talk to and see where she stood with all this blood purity nonsense.

Little Café in London:

Shukumei smirks as she can feel the old goat's frustration and her blue haired companion looks at her, " What has you looking like the cat that ate the canary anyhow and got the cream yet too, Shukumei-chan? "

" Well, I'm feeling the old goat's frustration with not having the GWL under his control though I do still have several other champions for my patron to help out. Think you could do something about Yoh's situation? "

Meiou Nagare(AN: means Currents) rolls her shoulders and looks at Shukumei, " How do you suggest I do that, I can't de-age myself. "

" Who says you can't, you guard the Currents, right now Ebb is guarding the Gates for you, time also has currents, does it not. Yoh needs someone at his side that can help him to actually beat his brother and save us all. Him losing is similar to the Hime losing to Chaos. " Shukumei points out.

Nagare blinks at this comparison and frowns thoughtfully, Yoh had actually been there during the Silver Millennium and she would like to actually have her soulmate back. " I'll have Prince Duo assist me in my age regression, think you could get me set up. I'll need a partner though if I am to be a shaman. "

" You will be a priestess instead, my cousin. This way you can exorcise the spirits Yoh and the others can't deal with in any other way and I know damn well you do have that training. " Shukumei states.

" How should I meet him and when? " Nagare asks.

While the two senshi are plotting they fail to notice a certain reporter for the Daily Prophet spying on them in her animagus form though someone else did notice her. A teen with long brown hair tied back into a braid snaps his hand out and grabs up the bug before conjuring a bug catching jar and tossing her in it. His violet eyes dance merrily and he approaches his two favorite cousins, " Now what are you two plotting. " He places the jar on the table and Shukumei curses under her breath.

" How to help out Asakura Yoh. " Nagare answers.

He grins widely and starts to help them with their plan, after this they would need to figure out how to help out Motomiya Daisuke as well.

Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan:

Tsukino Usagi stares forlornly up at the Moon, what had she done to deserve the way her life was going anyhow. The girls had never understood her until Sailor Saturn was awakened. Hotaru understood her misery, her loneliness. She'd had to give up her dearest friend Naru, was forced into dating Chiba Mamoru because she had been Princess Serenity in her last life and had apparently loved him then. None of her memories even came close to showing her something like that. They'd condemned her for her friendship with Kou Seiya as well. They all thought that her parents loved her, they certainly acted like that whenever the girls were around, it was only when they had her alone that their true colors showed.

Oh, they never hurt her physically, they just verbally and emotionally beat her down all the time. Her only solace was the strange pendant she'd found that had the spirit of a Thunderbird inside of it named Dravenia. Dravenia was her only true friend anymore, everyday her soul called out for someone, anyone to save her from the hell her life had become. Little did she know that she would soon have her prayers answered though not in any expected way. She had long since stopped wearing Mamoru's ring as well.

Divine Realms:

Aphrodite, Psyche, Freya(Norse Love Goddess), Yue-Lao(Chinese Love God), Hathor and Bastet(both Egyptian Love Goddesses) set to work to answer the prayer of Lady Cosmos' soul, to find her proper soulmate and get her out of Juuban. She had suffered enough over the course of two lifetimes and had died three times to save the Earth. If anyone deserved to be happy it was her. They all knew her destiny was not to become the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and they were trying to avoid that fate in this dimension.

Hawaii:

Dà lì was enjoying learning how to surf from Kono, wearing a golden bikini this time. Takao was currently in control since he had to keep all the other males away from his girlfriend. He knew Daria could handle them herself but, he'd rather just glare at them and make things that much easier on her. Plus, he loved how white the idiots all turned as he glared them away from his girlfriend. You'd think that the whole damn world would know that Daria was taken but if they did, they just didn't care. It had been a week since they had arrived in the islands and their test results wouldn't be available until the next week so they were sticking around until then. Since the emerald eyed girl learning better by doing she was actually progressing quite far when it came to surfing.

Kono was surprised by how quickly she was learning however Takao wasn't and Kono realized that her student was someone whom learned better by doing so she also quizzes her on her Mundane subjects, the American Magical Government was helping them catch up on their non-magical schooling at the moment, they weren't too far behind actually. This meant that the team may actually be able to take a break from schooling for a little while. They were all getting a year ahead for Mundane schooling at least. However a member of the AMG informs a certain old goat as to where the GWL happened to be and was even now conspiring to get her, at the very least into Magical Britain.

Of course, the guys Bit Beasts would immediately follow after her because none of the guys would take well to her being taken out from under them. Hell, Dà lì would be pissed if that happened again. She was getting sick of being captured and used against the boys though if the Old Goat did get her, well, she was half cat demon for a reason, she would fight him every step of the way. She was a Kon and they did not surrender without a fight.

Takao glares at another guy that was leering at his girlfriend and was internally lamenting to Tyson about the fact that their girlfriend was so damn hot. Tyson commiserates with his twin, their girlfriend happened to have a body girls would kill for and lust after, along with every straight and bi male lusting after her body as well. He was just glad she had chosen him, that they were her chosen mate. As she works on another surfing trick the Granger twins can see that she was having fun. It was rare when Kon Dà lì got to let her guard down and have some good old fashioned fun.

Bulgaria:

Viktor Krum, Ares, frowns thoughtfully as he looks over the information sent to him by Aphrodite, he needed to decide which targets to go after next though taking out the worst of the sum in Azkaban needed to be a priority. They couldn't allow the likes of the LeStranges to get free and wreak havoc once again. Lucius Malfoy was another one that needed to be eliminated as well. Still, the worst Death Eaters in Azkaban needed to be eliminated as soon as possible. Athena and Artemis, Artemis being the Code Name for Luna Lovegood, were working on a Patronus Shield. A way to keep Dementor Protection on at all times, until they managed that they would deal with Augustus Rook, MacNair, the ones they knew for certain were Death Eaters and within the British Ministry.

Ares was going to bring down the hammer on the Death Eaters, he understood why Athena was acting as she was. Someone needed to take a stand and tell Magical Britain they were no longer going to allow the treatment of the mundane borns to remain as it was.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Beyblade, Sailor Moon, Shaman King or a certain violet eyed braided individual either.


End file.
